Sonic the Hedgehog (Smash Bros.)
Summary |-|Base= |-|Final Smash= The world's fastest hedgehog, who can run at supersonic speeds. Generally speaking, he loves being able to do what he wants and loathes being constrained. Holding still is something he would never consider. He's got a bit of an attitude but can't pass by someone in trouble. When he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into the mighty, gold Super Sonic. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, much higher with his Final Smash Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Smash Bros Brawl Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Hedgehog Attack Potency: Universal+ '''(Can contend with Master Hand. Was able to damage Tabuu's wings), much '''higher with his Final Smash (Super Sonic's power is said to give energy to all living things and has enough power to "control the whole world") Travel Speed: At least Supersonic '''(Is said to be able to run at supersonic speeds), likely '''Sub-Relativistic+ with his Final Smash (Is said to be able to fly at nearly the speed of light) Combat Speed: At least Supersonic, likely Massively FTL+ '''(Can keep up with Master Hand who can fly numerous solar systems in seconds. Is said to be the fastest character on the ground). '''Faster with Final Smash. Reaction Speed: At least Supersonic, likely Massively FTL+ '''(Should be comparable to those who were able to react to Galeem's beams of light ). '''Faster with Final Smash. Lifting Strength: At least Class K '''(Should be roughly comparable to King Dedede ) '''Striking Strength: Universal+ class, much higher '''with his Final Smash '''Durability: Universal+ '''(Can take hits from Master Hand) '''Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Standard melee range Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Standard Equipment: '''None '''Optional Equipment: '''Smash Ball '''Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Cannot stay in water as long as other fighters Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Spin Dash: Curls up into a ball, performs a short jump, and then starts rolling toward the opponent at a fast speed. -Homing Attack: Curls up into a ball while briefly ascending, homes onto the nearest opponent, and then rams into them. -Spring Jump: Pulls out a spring and uses it to springboard into the air. -Spin Charge: A Spin Dash that hits multiple times and has more momentum. Note: '''Sonic's reaction speed being comparable to the other fighters isn't contradicted just because he didn't dodge Galeem's beams of light. He had his back turned as well as being more focused on saving Pikachu. Its not that he couldn't dodge, he just made no attempt to. Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. '''Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters